


Rona

by CleeCheers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Love, More tags to be added, Protective Thorin, papa-thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleeCheers/pseuds/CleeCheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago the Heir of the Mountain found something that would change the course of his fate. Her name was Rona. Ten years they had together as a family, but that was destroyed the moment Smaug set his sights on the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rona

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my FanFiction account as well and the only thin I own is Rona.

She was chasing after whispers, hoping, praying she would find him. He was the reason she held onto her life as a youth, when the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor. Their home. The one place she once more longed to see, even if it was the last thing she saw in her life. She would die trying if she had to.

' _Thorin…_ ' she thought to herself, the night cloaking her as she stared up at the stars lighting the sky, ' _Papa where are you?_ '

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Thorin, come. We've been summoned!" called his father, Thrain. With a sigh the young prince put down his book, marking his place with a small leather book mark, "Coming father."

Thorin left his rooms and followed his father down the halls of Erebor. They were met with a large crowd, all were gathering round the entrance to the mines. "Alright!" cried Thrain, "Everyone out of the way!" the crowd parted allowing the two to pass. In the center of the group was a worker with black hair and equally dark eyes holding a glowing stone out to the King Under the Mountain, Thror.

"It is to be called the Arkenstone. My right to rule is divine. This proves it!" Thror took the stone and began to order the craftsmen to build a chamber for the stone in his throne, he wanted it to be where everyone would be able to gaze upon it, as well as himself. Thrain left Thorin's side to congratulate his father as well as the worker who found the stone. Thorin was filled with a sinking feeling. He turned from his family and left the hall, he needed to think, and he knew just the place for it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin left word with the head of the guard that he was going to Dale; he knew the man would get word to his father and grandfather in a timely manner. The pony he rode was swift. Before he left the halls of Erebor he had made sure to dress down, so as not to be seen as Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, but just another man at the market.

Everyone greeted him with kind words and smiles, which he returned. All around him vendors were selling goods. He made a stop at a food booth and bought some salted pork and a skin of water. He took his meal to an almost untraveled part of the city. He sat down and was just about to start eating when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There in a dark alley was a small set of eyes watching him from around a small crate. A small squeak was heard when they realized they had been seen, then they vanished behind the box.

Thorin put his food on the wrappings they had come in on the bench and walked over to the alley. What he saw shocked him. A child, not more than five years of age was there crouching behind the wooden crate. Blue eyes looked up at him in fright, a pale face covered in dirt, while an equally dirty cap covered their hair and forehead, right down to their eyebrows. He could tell that they were at least half dwarven due to their small size and facial structure, but it was mixed with something else, for they had no hint of any kind of beard.

Thorin knelt before them, holding out his hand to them to take, which they didn't. "I'm not going to hurt you little one." It took a moment but the child did take his hand. He wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl as of that moment, but he knew he would find out.

He sat them on the bench he had been on before handing them a strip of the salted pork he had bought. They took it, timidly nibbling at it, not even eating half of it before they put it down, once more glancing at the man before them. "Now child what are you called?" the child just cocked their head to the side, seemingly confused.

He sighed a bit and put a hand on his chest. "I am Thorin." He tapped his chest repeating his name then pointed at the child. A smile crossed over the child face, they pointed to him and said "Thorin!" the voice was soft and feminine, she pointed to herself, "Rona."

"A very pretty name Lady Rona." Thorin said smiling and she giggled smiling back at him, "Now little one, what are you doing out here?" She looked down slightly shrugging. "That is no answer child."

He reached forward and tilted her head up, it was then he noticed a rusty metal collar around her frail neck, "Where did you get this?" his voice was soft so as not to scare her as he pulled her closer to look for a weak spot on the collar, and Rona just shrugged.

"Bad people came… Mamma wouldn't wake up after they hit her…" he frowned and began to work on bending the small lock holding he metal round her neck, "Where was your father?"

"I don't have one…" was her soft reply, "Momma said he went to sleep a long time ago, before I was born." Just after she finished talking he felt the metal under his fingers give way and he pulled the wretched thing from her neck casting it aside. "I see, but how did you manage to get here?"

"Running." She reached up and scratched at her hat. "Why don't you just take it off?" Rona wrinkled her nose at that and shook her head, "My hair is dirty!" Thorin laughed and shook his head, "You are coming with me. We'll get you cleaned up then you shall come with me to Erebor."

"Airbor?" she frowned when Thorin laughed at her, "Erebor, not Airbor dear one, but very close." He stood and removed his coat, wrapping her up in and before he picked her up, using just his left arm to support her light weight, while his right hand rested on her back. Her arms automatically wrapped tightly round his neck, making his smiling, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona smiled at her memories. She remembered how kind he was to her that first day, and every day since. Never once when she was in his care did she want or need for anything. Those were the good days, the times when they didn't have to worry.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and back to you father." A woman, about the age of forty, took Rona to get her cleaned up. Rona didn't want to leave Thorin's side; after all he was closer to her size than any of the others in the city of Dale. She did no more than pout and look forlornly at Thorin as she was lead away.

Once inside Gelsa, as she learned the woman's name to be, brought her to a small room with a tub. It took about 10 minutes for it to be filled with warm water. Rona was stripped down in that time and dunked down into the water. Gelsa pulled the hat off of her head and was surprised when black hair fell down to the girl's lower back in messy ringlets. Across her forehead was tattoo, it was the same blue as her eyes. It was what we call Celtic in design, the middle rested lower, just above her brow line, while the points of the edges stopped just short of her hair line.

"That is very pretty Rona, where did you get it?" Gelsa gently brushed her fingers over the tattoo. "Mamma said it was fitting of me… that's all I remember really…" the woman smiled nodding. "Now let's get you squeaky clean!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin had been waiting for them for at least 2 hours when he began to wonder if everything was alright, when he saw Gelsa walking to him a small hand in hers. He did a double take at the child she had in tow. If he didn't know better even he would have thought it was his own daughter, for they looked so alike.

"Here you are… now Rona you be good to you father. No running off." Before Thorin could say otherwise Gelsa had left them. Thorin shook his head before turning back to Rona, kneeling before her. She bit her bottom lip nervously making him smile. "Now none of that." Rona looked up at him and he noticed a blue scarf around her head, covering her forehead. She wore a bell sleeved grey chemise, with a deep blue skirt and small black vest to hold it all together. Her hair was pulled behind her shoulders. He studied her for a few moments before picking her up, noting the small black boots on her feet.

"You look beautiful Rona." He said to her softly kissing her forehead. A bright pink spread over her cheeks and he laughed softly. "All you need is one more thing… but that can wait until we are at Erebor." Rona nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He saw the looks they got but paid them no mind. Let the humans think what they will; there was no harm in it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona closed her eyes. ' _Please… please let me find him…_ ' she placed a hand over her throat and closed her eyes tighter. ' _At least let me be able to call to him when I see him… It that too much to ask?_ ' a silent sigh passed her lips and she continued on her way. If her map and reading of said map were correct, which they usually were, then she was a few miles away from a small town. It was inhabited by just hobbits. She'd never met a Halfling before, but she had always wanted to.

' _Please… let them remember me…Please Aule….that's all I ask._ '


	2. An Unexpected Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Hobbit Hole

 

Rona made her way down the hills, glad for the moonlight to help guide her on her way. It took her maybe 30 minutes to reach the outskirts of Hobbiton. Ahead of her she noticed two figures making their way to a round green door. ' _That must be the place…_ ' she sped up and saw the two dwarves bow to a small man who opened the door. ' _Ever the proper greeting of a Dwarf._ ' She thought smiling. Then the two vanished into the house.

Rona shook her head and took her time walking down the rest of the hill. She made her way to the door and gently knocked on it. She fingered her collar, hoping it hid the marks across her neck. The door before her was flung open, a glare was what she saw before it vanished, replaced by a frown. Rona bowed to him smiling, she tilted her head and looked behind him silently asking if she could come on.

"Might as well…" huffed the hobbit stepping aside. Smiling still Rona slipped in and mouthed a thank you to him before finding a place to hang up her cloak. As she turned her back to the parlour, she heard someone call out. "Well, you are earlier than expected my friend." Rona knew that voice. She spun around and was met with the face of a shocked dwarf who had a long white beard. ' _Balin!_ ' She grinned and put her hands over her mouth. Quickly she hung up her cloak and hugged her elder tightly, it was returned full force.

"Lassie… we thought you dead…" his words were soft, but his hold on her tight. "Your father will be in for a shock… Rona, where have you been all these years?" He pulled back and waited for her to answer but she didn't. He frowned and she just shook her head, eyes watering up. She touched her throat and shook her head. Balin's face fell and he pulled her back into a hug. She always called Balin 'Uncle Balin' because of how much she loved him.

Not far behind Balin she saw three other dwarves moving things around in what appeared to be the dining room. With one last smile to Balin she went over and began to help moving things about. They didn't seem to notice her for a moment then the blond jumped, "Hello there! Where did you come from?!" there was surprise in his voice, and Rona just smiled at him shaking her head and pointed out the window, and mouthed, ' _Outside, just like you did._ ' The dark haired dwarf next to the blond frowned, "I feel like we should know you… oh well! We'll find out soon enough! Come on lets finish getting stuff around!"

Rona nodded smiling and just as they were finishing the doorbell rang loudly. Mr. Boggins, at least that is what Kili said his name was, started ranting about too many dwarves in his kitchen, and when he opened the door they all spilled in, making Rona laugh silently.

"Gandalf…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona stayed back from the table, just watching from her place against the wall, partly hidden by the shadows as the rest of the group seemed to raid Mr. Boggin's pantry. She felt bad for the hobbit, a dwarfs appetite was nothing to snicker at.

"Put that back! Put that back!" she shook her head and slipped into the kitchen. She used to make some killer stew, so she thought she'd give it a go. She wasn't about to eat with the rest of them, all she knew there was Balin, and Dwalin of course, but he didn't seem to notice her. She didn't mind, while she did love him as well, he was the odd uncle, but then again, he was a fighter. Rona listened to them all in the while they eat. Then it got far to quiet, but only a moment later loud belching was heard.

Rona scrunched up her nose and shook her head as she moved the pot to the fire to keep warm and cook more. She left the kitchen and all the way round to the study, somehow managing to slip by those in the dining room unseen. When she entered the study she gasped, it was her heaven. It was full of maps and books.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Oh! Hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Rona was pulled out of her studying when she heard someone being teased.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
Tips the glasses and break the plates…  
That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!"

Rona laughed softly listening to their song and tapped her foot along to the beat.

" _Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!"

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

"

Rona just shook her head at their laughter, and then froze when there was aloud knock on the door. "He is here." She heard the group move to the front door, before slinking after them. She ran from the study, to the pantry, and then peaked out of the smoking room. She made it just as they opened the door. "Gandalf." There stood the man she'd been looking for for so long. Thorin took a step into the hobbit hole, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way… twice. I'd have not found the place at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" cried out Bilbo. "There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Rona didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears falling down onto her hand. She felt like a little girl all over again. Thorin went on to ask Bilbo if he knew how to fight, and his answer was basically no. "I thought as much. He looks more like a grouser than a burglar." She could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice and watched as they all went to dining room once more.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bilbo brought Thorin a bowl of stew form the pot Rona had made and she felt her heart swell as a light flicked in his eyes. Rona kept watch from the doorway of the kitchen to the dining room. Balin questioned her father of a meeting he had gone to, then Dwalin asked, "And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Thorin sighed.

"They will not come… they say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo my dear fellow, Let us have a little more light." Bilbo grabbed a candle as the group made room on the table to a map, "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo held the candle closer. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Ai, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. 'When the bird of yore return to Erebor; The reign of the beast will end.'"

"Um… What beast...?" questioned Bilbo.

"Oh now that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather; teeth like razors; claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his…" Rona's eyes widened, he had to be younger than her and yet he used such words? It made her blush. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters. Down to the last dwarf!" cried Fili, then Kili spoke, "And you forget, you've a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have sleighed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

The group began to question Gandalf of a number of dragons he had kill and he started to choke a bit on his smoke. The group began to fuss and Thorin stood up yelling at them.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin stopped and looked around the table, "Rumors have begun to spread… the dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lays unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we cease this chance to take back Erebor?"

The group cheered, oh she longed to join them, if only she still had her voice! "You forget! The gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain…"

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely correct." Gandalf pulled a key from what seemed to be thin air and held it up for the group to see, "How came you by this?" asked Thorin in a hushed voice.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping. Tis yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door." It was Fili that spoke.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls."

"There's another way in…" said Kili softly

"But only if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed… The Answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I don't have the skill to find it. Though there are those who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and **no** small amount of courage. But if we are careful, and clever, I do believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!"

"Hm…. And a good one to…" said Bilbo looking at the map over Thorin's shoulder, "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" asked Gloin, starting at Mr. Baggins.

"Am I what?" said a confused Bilbo.

"He said he's an expert!" cried out Oin, who had a hearing horn tucked against his right ear.

"Wh…Me?! No! N-N-No! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen anything in my entire life!" He seemed horrified at the thought. Balin spoke up with a sigh, "I must agree with Mr. Baggins on that one. He is hardly burglar material…"

"Ai… The wild is no place for gentle folk… especially if they can't fight or fend for themselves…" that voice was gravely in her ears, and it was met with sound of agreement from the others of the group.

"That is enough! If I say Mr. Baggins is a burglar; then a burglar he is!" Rona jumped and backed up more into the kitchen and listened to Gandalf speak, "You must trust me on this…"

"Very well… We'll do it your way… Give him the contract." Balin passed something to Thorin, who slapped it against Bilbo's chest. Bilbo walked off and Rona slipped closer to the door as she saw Thorin lean down to Gandalf's ear, "I cannot grantee his safety…" Gandalf said he understood, but then in an even lower voice she heard her father say, "Nor, will I be responsible for his fate."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Shall not be held responsible to injuries sustained…" he mumbles a bit before she picked up his words once more. "… Lacerations…Evisceration…in…Incineration?!" Rona couldn't help but smirk as she watched the hobbit read the contract.

"Oh ai! He'll melt the flesh off your bones, in the blink of an eye!"

"You alright there laddie?" asked Balin.

"Feel a bit faint is all…"

"Think furnace, with wings! Flash of light, searing pain… then Poof! You're no more than a pile of ash!"

"Hm… yea nope…" she watched at Bilbo fell down in a dead faint, and she was laughing hard, though she made no sound.

"Well done Bofur…" huffed Gandalf. Rona wiped her eyes and shook her head cleaning up things here and there in the kitchen. Rona heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother paying much attention until she heard them speak. "Who are you?" Rona's back was to him, and she stiffened. "What's the matter? Can't speak?" she could hear warning in his voice but was frozen, shaking slightly. "I said who are you!?"

She felt a large hand on her shoulder before she was spun around and met with the steely blue eyes of her father. Thorin froze, he knew her face, or at least he had known the face that belonged to the child. He saw tears in her eyes and knew what he had said hurt her. He had to be sure it was her. Slowly, so as not to scare her, he lifted his hand and pushed the bandana away that covered her forehead, there lay the same tattoo she had had since she was a child. "Rona…"

Not but a moment later she found herself in bone crushing hug, which she returned with equal force, her head tucked under his. She felt him shake ever so slightly. "I thought you dead… I am such a fool… forgive me… I should have known…" she heard despair in his voice and pulled back holding his face in her hands and smiled at him kissing his forehead. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't help it. He wiped away her tears and rested his forehead against hers.

She went to say 'I love you Papa' but her voice didn't come to her aid, instead it left her choking on air, her hand clutched at her throat, pain written across her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So, tell me the good the bad and the ugly, but just remember keep comments nice. Again sorry if he seems OOC still, I'm trying to work in all I can here, but can only manage so much on my sleep deprived mind.
> 
> Also, Really? Really?! I want to have at least have one review if you want chapter three posted in the next 24 hours. I am happy the story had 1 fav and 4 followers, but is one review to much to ask for?
> 
> If you haven't seen it go to YouTube and look up JckSparrow and The Hobbit, her parody if great! Shots!


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rona revisits some of her memories.

Thorin grew worried as she fought off her cough. "What happened to you?" was his soft question. Rona just shook her head sadly once she regained her breath, and she gently tapped her throat shaking her head. With a quick move she reached back and unbuttoned the think band round her neck, letting it fall away. A long scare, as well as a burn mark covered her neck. Thorin had a pained look in his eyes, and brushed his thumb over the mark. "I'm so sorry Rona… I should've been there to protect you."

Rona shook her head and smiled sadly at him still a hand on his cheek, the look in her eyes said she didn't blame him. Nothing could've prevented who that happened, not even her father. She remembered the last day she saw him. It was the day that marked they had been together for fourteen years.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Now at age 20 Rona was a very happy dwarf. She had just gotten up out of bed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called humming softly as she got her clothes out for the day. "Happy Birthday Rona." Smiling she turned around, "Papa!" she ran and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. Thorin laughed and hugged her tightly. "You let me sleep in… It's near mid-day!"

"Well let's just say I have my reasons." Smiling he held out a package for her. She took it with wide eyes and opened it up. Inside laid a long blue dress with belled sleeves, and a white patterned bodice.  
fav. me/ d5qwrq6

Eyes wide she pulled the items out and even found a pair of gloves to go with them. "Papa I love them!" with a fast kiss to his cheek she ran behind her changing curtain and slipped into the new outfit. It fit her perfectly and she spun out from behind the changing curtain, and met the smiling face of her father. "I'm glad you like them Rona."

"Like? I love them Papa! Thank you!" she hugged him tightly as felt something settle on her shoulders. She pulled back and saw he had placed a deep blue cloak liked with black fur round her. "This is from Thrain and I." Rona smiled a bit, "Well that is sweet of you both, I love it." She wrapped her arms round his middle and hugged him tightly before letting go and slipping on her black boots. "Be careful today Rona."

"I will Papa. I love you! Be safe!" Thorin nodded at her smiling before bowing out of her room. Rona remembered the first time she saw Thror's lust for gold become too great.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona, at the time ten, has snuck off after her father. She had had a nightmare and needed him to chase them away. She spied him outside of the treasure chamber. Silently she padded over to him, and since his back was to her, he didn't see her come closer. Rona slipped around him and looked into the chamber. Inside was Thror, a smile on his face as he looked over all the gold. It was then she saw it in his eyes. It sort of madness, Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. It was like a sickness that had begun to grow within him. It was in him mind, Rona knew that something bad would end up following, because where sickness grew, bad things will follow.

Thorin took a few steps back from the door, casting himself in the shadows, and then looked away. Rona took that moment to take his hand in hers. He glanced down at her, smiled, then knelt before her, "What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream…" Thorin picked her up and kissed her brow. Rona tucked her head under his chin before asking in a soft voice, "Grandfather Thror is sick… isn't he?" she never got an answer but his silence was enough to tell her she was right.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona shook herself for the memory. It was her birthday! She was going to go exploring the city and not let the bad memories haunt her. As she made her way through the halls she felt something was horribly wrong. The air didn't sound right. It sounded like a storm was coming. Next thing she knew was she heard her father cry out loudly, " **Dragon!** " Her heart dropped. There was immediate panic all around her. Without thinking she ran to the throne room, where Thror was. "Grandfather we must go!" when she reached out to touch his arm, she was pushed away from him, making her loose her balance and stumble back over the edge of the walk way.

She screamed and hit a landing about 10 feet down. She watched as Thror ran out, tears falling from her cheeks. The man she knew as a child was now gone. She would never see him again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

There were screams echoing through the hall of Erebor, making her sob. She was helpless to help them. She heard Thror cry out and Thorin yelling at him. She tried to cry out but is came out as a scream as the rock around her started to shake. All she could do was hold on for dear life. She heard Thorin calls for her growing farther and farther away. She heard running above her and cried out for help, it was Baktar; the second in command of the Kings Guard. "Rona! Come on men!"

It took less than a minute for Rona to be lifted from the ledge. She hugged Baktar crying her eyes out, "We must go little princess." That was what most called her, though they all knew she wasn't one. They ran but were met with a wall of fire. The men before her were swallowed up by the flames, while one struck her neck making her scream in pain. She covered her ears so as not to hear the cries of those around her. It was all too much for her, and before she knew it, she had passed out, head knocking hard against the floor, while not but maybe 50 yards away was the dragon.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona woke with a start, eyes wide, she looked around. All around her was ash, the guards were gone. There was no sound in Erebor but that of loud, deep breathing. The dragon was asleep, or at least he sounded to be. With shaky legs she stood up, the clicking of her boots, no matter how soft, seemed to echo forever in the empty halls. The silence was deafening. Her dress was ruined along the bottom but she didn't care. She finally made it to the front gate, there was caved in rocks covering it.

She climbed to the top and managed to wiggle one of the top stones away and maneuver her way outside. Just as she started to climb down she heard a mighty roar, and took off running. The moon lit the path that she ran down. Dale was nothing more than ashen wood and ruble. She looked around and broke down in tears once more. Everything she knew was gone. Her friends, her teachers, her father. Everyone. Once more she took off running. There was one human she cared about more than the others and that was Gelsa, she had to know if she was ok.

The home was little more than rubble, " _Gelsa_!" she screamed, hoping to get an answer, which she did. It was a strangled call of her name. With panicked moves she ran to where she had heard they cry. There half buried in rock was Gelsa. Rona let out a cry and was by her in an instant. Gelsa held up her hand and Rona took it gently in her own. "Oh child, you're safe…"

"Shhh… Gelsa. Save your strength, we'll get you out of here…" Gelsa shook her head laughing. "Don't talk foolish sweetheart. I know I'm dying." Rona cried and held the woman's hand to her face. "Rona, listen to me. I know I don't have much but if you are able to salvage anything from my home you are welcome to it. Don't fight me on this. It is my last request. You have to be brave now…" all she could do was nod, not trusting herself to speak. "You must survive this. The beasts' time will end. Don't worry. In time you will help the rest of your kind to rise from this tragedies ashes."

"Gelsa… how long had it been since the dragon attacked us?" she feared the answer, "I was knocked out not long after he entered the mountain…"

"A week child… no, to answer your question, I've only been stuck here for two days… but that seems to have been enough." Rona smiled and kissed Gelsa's brow and when she pulled back she saw the light had left the woman's eyes. Unable to hold back, Rona let out a loud cry, it echoed around the dead town. In it her anguish, pain, and anger was heard. While her body shook with her sobs she cradled the woman to her, rocking back and forth. She stayed there until the dawns light broke over the distant horizon.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was with a heavy heart that she buried the woman. She stayed in town for three week, the only living thing there was her. Everything was gone. Rona spent her time there burying the dead that she found, in a small cemetery she had made where the gardens had once been. Every man, woman, and child who hadn't made it out was there. Never before had she worked so hard, but in the end, when everyone had been laid to rest, she said a prayer for them in her own tongue. The pack on her shoulder held the last thing she had ever gotten from her father, the birthday outfit. She had found some clothing her size meant for a boy.

From Gelsa she had found a hidden box of 50 gold coins, and a long sword. At least it was long to her. With one last look at the City of Dale she whispered, "Good bye my friends… may the skies be forever clear on the white hall of your forefathers…"

And so a month after her home was destroyed, she set out in search of her family. Hoping and praying that she would find them soon.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been years since she saw any of her kin. Thirty long years. Now at age 55 she wondered if she would ever see them again. It was as if they just vanished from thin air. She heard whispers of a small group that was traveling from town to town, working in the villages of men, using whatever skill they could to get by. The nearest town was a good at least 6 weeks away at the rate she was traveling and she ran into trouble. That trouble came in the form of an orc, pale as the moon.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona had woken for a good night's sleep when she heard low growling not that far in front of her. Dread filled her. She looked up and saw a large white warg, and a top it, one arm missing from the elbow down, and in its place a long lethal metal like claw, sat an orc with skin so pale it was almost white. She thought it odd he was alone, but she was petrified. He seemed to sneer at her before jumping from his mount and rushing her. Rona barely had time to lift her sword and grab her shield before she was struck with a large club, making her loose her sword.

Now all she had before her was her shield. It was struck several times, but not once did she let go. The metal head of the orcs weapon struck she center of her shield for what seemed to be the hundredth time, making it shatter. She was flung back, one long shard of the rot iron in her hand. " _You are nothing but a weakling. You will die just like the rest of your kin!_ " Rona screamed as the mace was swung her once more, but this time she struck back. The metal shard in her hand was jammed into the orcs arm.

He screamed in pain, the claw of his left arm swinging up and catching her throat. That was the last time she had ever been able to make a sound. She dropped to her knees clutching at the cut long her neck. She heard the orc take off and struggled to stop her blood from leaving her body. Tears streamed down her face as she grabbed a long strip of cloth wrapping it tightly around her neck.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona traveled for about three days in a half awake state, until she came upon a strange looking house, built into the base of a tree it seemed. The door was flung open and a strange looking man opened the door. He was dressed all in brown, and had a wild hat on his head. She held up her hands to say she meant no harm, not a moment later her world went black.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona was brought out of her memories by Thorin pressing a kiss to her brow. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Even if she had been able to speak, she would've had no words to describe the joy she felt as having her family back. "Come… I must speak with Balin…."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Well is seems we've lost our burglar…" Balin said sadly shaking his head, "But I guess it's for the best… the odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants? Tinkers? Toy makers? Hardly the stuff of legend…"

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Said Thorin, smiling slightly at his friend. Rona took Balin's hand and squeezed it smiling at him, which he returned before saying, "Old worriers."

"I would take each and every one of these men over an army from the Iron Hills." Rona looked back at her father, head tilted to the side, "Fore when I called upon them they answered… Loyalty, honor, a willing heart… I can ask for no more than that."

"You don't have to do this…" Balin let go of Rona's hand and stepped toward Thorin, a hand on his shoulder, "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You've made a new home for us on the Blue Mountains. A life full of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the riches in Erebor." Rona sat on the small bench in the hall watching the two. Her father pulled the key from his pocket and held it up for Balin to see.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me… They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland… There is not choice… Not for me..." Rona stood up once more and waved to gain their attention. Thorin looked at her. She placed a hand over her heart and mouthed slowly. ' _Nor a choice for me._ ' The two smiled at her before all of the dwarves made their way to the parlour.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Humming filled the small hobbit hole as the group of dwarves began their song, or at least when her father began to sing.

"Far over the misty mountain cold; To dungeons deep; And cavers old; We must away; Ere break of day…" then Balin joined in with Thorin, "To find our long forgotten gold…"

"The pines were roaring; On the height...The winds were moaning; In the night... The fire was red; It flaming spread...The trees like torches; Blazed with light." Rona sat by her father's feet, just like she had done as a child. The song had made her cry silently as she listened. She never saw that happen, but she knew it had for the city she once loved was gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew immediately that it was Thorin's. With a small smile she put her hand over his. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Men find a place to settle down for the night. We leave at down." There was a murmur in the room and Thorin lead Rona back to a bedroom after hunting it down. "Sleep well Rona, you take the bed, I'll take the floor." She frowned and huffed before grabbing her bag and marching to a small changing screen.  
  


After three minutes she came out in a purple night gown and padded over to Thorin, who noted the braids had been taken out of her hair. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed making him sit down before sitting in front of him on the floor. Next to him on the bed was a brush and metal facets for her future braids. Thorin chuckled softly and carefully began to brush out her long hair. Once it was in messy ringlets, now it just fell in gentle waves down her back.

He pulled small section of her hair back to work as a headband, while Rona just lost herself once more in memories.


	4. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip down memory lane.

They had just gotten back to Erebor when a loud roar of a dwarf echoed round the halls. Rona squeaked and hid her face against Thorin's fur collar. Thorin knew that he was a bit of trouble; he wasn't supposed to leave without telling her father directly. But did that stop him? No, not in the slightest. Thrain came storming to the stables and was about to start yelling at Thorin when he caught sight of what, or rather who it was had in his arms.

Thrain took a deep breath to calm himself. "Thorin, you've done it again…" the king's son shook his head and put on a smile, "Now why don't you tell me who this is?" all that could be seen of Rona her eyes past the fur of Thorin's collar. "This is Rona… I found her in the markets. She is to stay with us from now on." Thrain looked up at saw a look in his son's eye he hadn't seen in a long time. Affection.

Affection that was directed to the child. Rona waved slightly to Thrain before hiding her face completely again. Thrain broke out into loud laughter. "Very well!" his laughter died down and he gave his son a serious look, "But you will be the one to care for her. We will help you, but she is your responsibility. Do you understand this? As soon as you decided to bring her to Erebor, she became your ward."

"I understand father. Rona, I'm going to leave you with my father, don't worry I'll come back for you. I just have to talk to Thror, my grandfather to let him know you are here." Rona sighed but let Thorin put her down. "Be good." She nodded and slipped over to ponies, not wanting to stay with Thrain but knowing she didn't have much of a choice.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin turned to his father, "Before you ask, I don't know what she is. All I know is she holds Dwarven blood in her, but also something else… it had to be of man, for she doesn't look in anyway elven."

"I had a hunch that was so. It was the lack of beard that told me that." Thrain smirked at his son. "Go to my father. The quicker you leave the faster you can get back to little Rona here." With a bow, Thorin left to seek out his grandfather. Thrain went over and knelt next to Rona, she peaked over at him, looking at the golden patch over his eye. "Sir, what happened?" she pointed to the patch and he smiled slightly. "It happened long ago… much before you or even my son came into this world…"

Thrain wove stories of his past adventures for her, to which she listened as if in a trance. After a few hours Thorin returned to find Rona sleep in his father's arms. Thrain stood up from his place on the floor and smiled at his son. "You have found a treasure my son. You must realize that. I feel this child will play a large part of our people's future." He passed the child to Thorin, who took her, a smile on his face. "I'll leave you to it."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin went to his room and when he went to set Rona down he found she had a grip of the front of his tunic, and saw her eyes were sleepily open. "I fell asleep…" she said softly, one small fist rubbing her eyes, making the prince smile. "Yes you did…" he took her hand from the front of his tunic and set her down on his bed. On his desk sat a few small boxes, and a small bag, which held a small brush and metal facets to tie off hair. "Rona…" the child looked up and smiled at Thorin.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how old you are?" he watched her think as he moved to sit behind her, brush and facets in hand. "Six summer. Momma said I was born on the last week that summer touched the land." Her words were proud which made him chuckle. He reached round and pulled the cloth from her forehead and set it by his side, before beginning to brush out her hair. "Do you anything else about your family?"

"A little… Momma said she had to leave because she fell in love. But it wasn't with another dwarf, but one of the races of man… She said he was a fighter. He was a Du… Duyn?" she frowned struggling to remember what it was he mother said he was. "He was about 120 she said when he died… a few weeks before I was born. I looked just like her she said… the only thing I have from my father she said was the mark she had put on me…"

"Mark?" Thorin paused in his brushing of her hair and she turned to look at him. It was then he saw the tattoo across her forehead. "She said that my father had the same one, but across his upper arm. She wanted me to have something of his, so she had it done when I was a littler." Thorin nodded, and then carefully he turned her head back around, tilted it back and pulled a small bit up, beginning to braid it back. He did that all round her hair line. It was a pattern, one to the left then on to the right, another to the left, another to the right, until there were three on each side.

On the end of each he capped them off with silver facets. "There. Now you are a true dwarf of Erebor." He smiled when she clapped her hands. Rona stood up in front of him and spun around with childish delight. "Thank you!" with a squeal she jumped back onto the bed and hugged his neck tightly. Thorin wrapped his arms around her in turn pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You are more than welcome little one."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin paused in his brushing of Rona's hair and tapped her on the head with the brush, "Are you alright?" she looked back at him smiling, taping her temple and mouthed, ' _Remembering…_ ' then she reached up and gave a gentle tug on the braid in front of his left ear. "The first time I did this?" he questioned, and she nodded, resting her head against his leg. He rested his hand on her hair, petting it. "Rona… you know that this will be dangerous…" she just looked up at him, the look in her eyes saying she didn't care.

She placed a hand on her papa's chest and stood up. Rona tapped her hand over his heart then over hers. She got up and looked for a bit of paper and a quill. It took a few moments but she found it and quickly scribbled out a message. With a smile she gave him the parchment.

' _Papa, no matter what this fight is not you own. Erebor is my home and I will fight to you to whatever end. I've fought before and survived. I lost my voice in doing so. All of those we loved are gone. All we have is each other, and the company you keep._ ' Thorin looked up from note and just shook his head. Standing he pulled her into his arms. "I can't lose you again Rona. You must understand this." Rona pulled back slightly and kisses his cheek mouthing, ' _You won't. Not this time._ '

Thorin placed a kiss on her brow. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning Little Princess." With one last hug Rona slipped into the bed, curling up into a ball drifting off into a, for once, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's the shortest chapter, but I just wanted to get it out for you all. Remember Reviews make us writers very happy people! Wink wink nudge nudge ;P  
> but seriously, I'll put all the chapter from FF.net here


	5. Officially Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudely interrupted while dressing and while we're at it, lets scare the crap out of the hobbit stable master!

Rona was woken by a gentle hand on her shoulder. With a yawn she sat up and rubbed her eyes, offering Thorin a sleepy smile and a bear hug. It was as if they had done it every morning for the past sixty years. After letting go of her father, Rona grabbed a set of clothes from her bag and waited until Thorin had left the room to change. As luck would have it, she would be half dressed when the door opened.

Rona had on a pair of brown pants and her boots when there was a short knock and the door was pushed open. "Uncle everyone is…!" Rona looked over her shoulder at them horrified and let out a silent scream her left arm wrapping around her bare chest as she threw things at the blond and his younger brother with her right. The two cried out at they were hit with pillows and fell out of the room. She heard foot falls and quickly grabbed her nightgown, holding it over her chest. Not a moment later Thorin, Dwalin, and Bofur were at the door.

Rona looked at them and screamed for them to get out, though they heard it not. Dwalin grabbed Fili by the ear and drug him away while Thorin drug Kili away by the scruff of his neck. She put her hand over her face and fell back against the wall. "Lass, I'll keep watch. You go ahead and finish up." She looked up and saw the last dwarf; Bofur was looking at the floor before his feet before her closed the door, standing like the silent guard. Face flaming red Rona put on her forest green tank then a dark brown leather bodice, leaving her arms bare, sans the cloth tied round her upper right arm.

The last things she added where her gloves, and a thick choker to cover most of her neck. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bofur opened it and smiled at her, "Come on, I think it best to see if Thorin's killed those two idiots nephews of his." Rona nodded and followed him to the parlour.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You two should know better than to enter a room without permission!" Thorin glared at Fili and Kili. "How were we to know?! She could've said something!" cried out Kili, not noticing Rona standing in the doorway. But they all heard her sharp intake of breath. The group looked over at her and saw her in near tears before she turned away and walked form the room. Kili was hit upside the head by Dwalin, making him fall over. "You are a fool Kili. Did you pay no attention last night?!"

The two brothers looked confused. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, sadness easy to read in his words, "Rona lost her voice…. I don't know when, but it was after I lost her." Fili shook his head and looked down, "Sorry Uncle. We should've paid more attention." Thorin didn't deny that. While the group had been talking, Rona had grabbed all of her things and had exited the hobbit hole. She would wait outside for them. The dark morning air sent goose bumps over her skin, but she didn't mind.

A few moments later she felt something warm being draped over her shoulders. It was her cloak. Glancing behind her she saw it was Balin. "Pay no mind to them lass, they are young. Younger than you. They know not when to bite their tongues it seems." Rona smiled at him and hugged him, tucking her head against his shoulder. "I know you are scarred lassie… we all are. But don't let that fear overpower the strength that I know you have within yourself." Rona tightened her hold on Balin for a moment before pulling back, a thank you written clearly in her eyes. "We are leaving in about 30 minutes."

With a smile Rona nodded and pointed to the town. Making it known she was going ahead. Balin gave her a short nod and went to tell Thorin that she was off to start buying supplies.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The town was just beginning to wake when Rona entered it. Everyone she passed offered her a smile tight which she returned with a bright one of her own. On her waist was a small bag holding 30 gold coins. She would buy them all ponies.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took her a few minutes to find where she could buy them but when she did she grabbed her small journal and asked how much one pony would be. The man shook his head, "I sell them in pairs. One pair is three silver bits." Rona did the math in her head. 'Ok… 10 silver bits to each gold bit(coin) I have… we need at least 16… so I'll buy 18… so 18 times 3 would be….53 silver bits… or 5 gold and 4 silver… I'll just give him five gold… that way I can get their saddle with them' She wrote down that she needed 18 and she saw him laughing. "You couldn't afford it miss! That's just short of 6 gold bits! " his laughter made her mad, and so she pulled her dagger from her boot and slammed it into the table then pulled out 7 gold bits, laying them on the table. She scribbled down another note, 'Saddles included.' The hobbit was scarred and ran off to get her the ponies and saddles.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" chimed a voice behind her. She turned and smirked at Bofur shrugging, a cheeky smirk on her lips. She could care less if she scared him. He was being completely rude to her! Bofur laughed at her shaking his head, "You are something else, let me tell you…" Rona just smiled and when the hobbit came back she took the reins of half of the ponies while Bofur took the other half.

"If you don't mind my askin', how did you lose your voice?" Rona looked down before meeting his eye and mouthing, 'Orc. Thirty years ago…' Bofur nodded and quoted her to make sure that he had indeed heard correctly. "That's a shame. Is there nothing that can be done to fix it?" she just shrugged, 'Possibly elf magic, but I dare not ask.' Bofur let out a small snort, making her frown. She knew that there was something there, some kind of hate. She couldn't help but wonder why.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Well your daughter beat me to my job!" Thorin looked over at Bofur as he and Rona walked up. The dwarven prince shook his head smiling at his daughter, "She always did like to get things done early. Even when she was young." Rona just smiled at the group and each of the company took a pony, leaving three open as pack ponies.

A few minutes later the other half of the group entered the scene with all the food stores that they would need. "Let's get moving."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona was riding next to her cousins, just listening to them ramble on and on about all they knew about her. It was annoying her so she blew raspberry at both of them and made her pony take off until she was a few yards behind her father. With a smile on her face she slipped from her pony's saddle and walked up behind Thorin's pony. Carefully she pulled the packs from his mount and put them on hers. Thorin stopped to allow her to do this and gave her a hand up so she could climb up behind him.

Once up with him she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Thorin placed on of his hands over hers. "Rona, I want to ask you some questions, is that alright?" she nodded against his shoulder, "For yes just do that thumbs up thing as you called it like when you were little, and thumbs down for no. If you don't' want to answer then give no answer ok?" she gave him a thumbs up, but before he could ask the first question they all heard a cry.

"Wait!" came the cry again, and the company stopped their mounts looking around, "Wait!" Thorin turned his pony around looked back to see Bilbo running toward them. He came to a halt next to Balin, "I signed it!" Balin took the contract from him and looked it over. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarfs laughed smiling, and then Thorin spoke up.

"Give him a pony." Bilbo began to protest saying he'd keep up on foot when the two brothers, Fili and Kili picked him up and dropped him onto a rust coloured pony. Rona's form shook with laughter and Thorin lead the group on. "Now where were we? Oh that's right. Questions… Do you have a husband?" he heard a short and she gave him a thumbs down. "Well, you never know. Do you master the sword?" he got another thumbs up and chuckled. "And I take it other weapons?" that was another yes.

"Thorin, let's pick up the pace. I have a feeling it will rain soon." And rain it did.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night they were all stuck under a small stone outcropping. The group had managed to get a small fire going and were huddled around it. Rona was away from the fire, sitting at the edge of the stone outcropping, just a few inched away from the rain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, it was Bofur. He saw that she offer him a small smile and he took it as an invitation to sit. "What you doing over here lass? Why are you over with the rest of us?" she offered him a small shrug and placed a finger over lips then cupped a hand over her ear. "You like listening to the rain?" she grinned nodding.

"Well how about some music?" he pulled out his flute and she clapped her hands much like a child, mouthing 'Please!' with a gentle smile on his face he began to play a small tune. It was a lullaby she hadn't heard in since she was in the halls or Erebor. Rona felt her eye lids droop and before long she was asleep, her head falling over and resting against the toymakers shoulder.

Bofur smiled at her, placing his flute down, he placed his hands under her and moved her over to Thorin. Placing her gently on the sleeping pallet by his leader her smiled, whispering, "Sleep well princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for any mistakes, I've no one but me to edit this!!!


	6. Trying Times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And A Sweet Kiss

When Rona woke the next morning she was shivering slightly from the cold. No one else was up but Dwalin who had taken the morning watch. With a yawn she got up and went over to sit next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile. "Good morning Princess." She smacked his arm with a mock glare making him laugh, but she still gave him a small hug before checking on the ponies and went about making a small breakfast for the company.

She was dancing to a small tune that only she could hear, when she jumped upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. It was Bofur, who offered her a heartwarming smile, "Now lass, let'us help will you?" She smiled and handed him the plates to pass out. The group woke quickly enough, and ate just as fast, making Rona laugh. Once that was done; Dori, Nori, and Ori cleaned off and put away the plates. "We move out!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona had once more decided to ride with her father. She wasn't going to stay away from him more than she had too. Thorin just let her be, after all, he wanted her close as well. "Now where were we last… oh that's right. Queastons. Did you ever fall in love." She told him yes with a thumbs up. "Oh really? Are they still around?" she shrugged, how was she to know? She just loved the song, she knew not who the man was.

"Well, do you hope to find him?" she gave him a yes and sighed dreamily, making him laugh at her antics. These questions went on for the next hour. He found out that they lost her voice around thirty years ago. It was only thanks to a man, as lest that was as close as she could get to describing him, that she was still alive. She remembered when she woke in that small tree house.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona slowly felt her senses coming back to her. Last thing she remembered was… well... she'd rather not think about it… To her right she hears a man muttering. Looking toward him, she saw his back was to her. He wore a strange brown hat, and when he turned to face her she was hard pressed not to giggle. He looked very odd, his beard was shorting on the left and long on the right. He smiled at her, "Finally awake I see? You've been there for the better part of a month!" he went to her side and muttered something in what she thought might be elvish.

"You are very lucky to be alive my dear. But I fear that you might not speak ever `gain. With the help of the elves you might, but I make no promises. My name is Radagast. Radagast the Brown. I am one of the Five Wizards of Middle Earth. Now who might you be?" he held out a scrap of paper and a quill to her. ' _Rona daughter of Thorin_ '

"Ah, it was said you perished in the fires of Erebor… You're father must be heartbroken…come one my dear, let's get you up." He helped her sit up before grabbing a small package and placing it in her lap. "Here, put those on, I need to wash what you are in." He scurried out of the home and Rona switched from the her dirty leather outfit to a blue and green skirt with a forest green bodice and black tank top. He had even given her a pair of fingerless that went up to her elbows. She finished dressing just as he reentered to home.

"I'm glad to see that it fits… I had to guess what to get." She smiled at him as he took her worn cloths from her. "Just rest dear, I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona was bright out of her musings by her papa tapping her hand. "I lost you there for a moment. Thinking of the past?" she gave him a thumbs up, and they fell silent for the rest of the day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Sorry time jump to Troll Time!_ **

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona was helping Bofur serve up the stew when he sent Bilbo off with two bowls for her cousins. Once the rest of the group was fed, Rona slipped off, not eating, and went after Bilbo. She was half way there when Fili and shot past her, making her jumped with fright and fall into the brush. Huffing she pushed herself up and ran in the direction that they boys has just left. There were three monstrous troll surrounding Bilbo.

Rona flung her arms up in the air, Bilbo saw her and she gestured for him to start running, which he did. Unfortunately he was caught in one of the trolls tight grip.

"Perhaps there is more burglarhobbits round these parts! Might be enough for a pie!" Bilbo was shaken around.

"There's no one else here! Just me!"

"He's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Hold him over the fire! Make his squeal!" there was a shrill cry from one of them and Rona saw Kili had entered the clearing, wielding his sword. "Drop him!"

"You what?" said one stupidly, "I said; Drop. Him!" he then threw Bilbo at Kili just as the rest of the group began to attack. Rona rushed forward with her sword held low and jabbed at one of the troll's ankles, he was trying to step on Bofur! Bofur smiled at her briefly before running back into the fray.

"Lay down you Arms! Or we'll rip his off!" Rona spun around and saw could see Thorin thrust his sword into the ground, followed by all the others, but last was Ori who threw his slingshot down. "Right now you lot over here!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Not but ten minutes later Rona found herself on the roasting spit next to Bofur who grabbed her hand when he saw she was near tears. On her other side was Dwalin, who was cursing up a storm.

"Don't bother cooking him! Let's just sit on him and squash him into jelly!"

"They should be cooked and grilled! With a sprinkle of Sage!"

"That does sound quite nice…"

"Never mind the seasoning! We haven't got all night! I don't fancy being turned into stone at day break do you?"

"Wait!" Bilbo had managed to wiggle his way up and hopped a ways over to the trolls, "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" That was Dori for sure!

"Half wits?! What does that make us?!" yelled Bofur. Rona squeezed his hand tighter, that comment didn't help her out at all. He whispered a soft sorry and laced his fingers with hers which made her calm down a bit.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo continued once he was asked about it, "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Rona could hear cried of traitor from those around her.

"What does he know about cooking dwarf?" the cook shushed the other and motioned for Bilbo to continues speaking, "The secret to cooking dwarf is…." he had a long dramatic pause as if thinking and the troll roared at him to get on with it, "Yes, yes I'm telling you the secret! The secret is toooooooooo…. Skin them first!" the shouts that met her hears made her eyes widen.

"What a load or rubbish! I've eaten plenty of dwarves with their skins on!"

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" the smallest of the group picked up Bombur and help him over his head mouth open wide, "Nice and crunchy!"

"No! Not that one! He's infected!" everyone fell silent, "He's got worms in his… tubes..." Bombur was dropped like a hot potato on top of the rest of them; "In fact they all have parasites, it's a terrible business! I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't!"

"Did he say we have parasites?!" she heard Kili cry out, "What?! We don't have parasites! You've got them you traitor!" Rona caught Bilbo sigh ans slightly roll his eyes before she heard a hard 'thump'.

"I've got parasites as big as me arm!" cried out Oin and the rest followed, making Rona laugh silently as the cook narrowed his eyes at Bilbo, "What would you have us do then? Let them go?!"

"Well…" he said as if thinking it over.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" carried Bilbo completely offended.

"The Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf! In a flash of light all of the trolls turned to stone. There was a cheer from the group. "Oh! Get your foot out of my back!" cried Dwalin.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bofur pulled Rona away from the rest of the group. He held a cloak around her shoulders as he led them away. "You alright there Princess?" he asked softly. She shook her head and looked up at him with watery eyes before throwing her arms around his neck her face buried against his neck. "Oh little Princess, why the tears? You're safe." He hugged her close and pet her hair humming a soft dwarven lullaby.

That was the same tune she heard most every night in Erebor. The one the always helped her fall to sleep. She pulled back and tilted her head, "What is it?" she mouthed the word lullaby and he smiled. "Yes, one my own mother taught me long ago. It's been passed down in my family for many a generation. You like the tune?" she nodded and felt herself blushing. There she was in not but her than tank top and leggings. And the tank did nothing to hide how the chill was getting to her, nor did the goose bumps on her arms.

"Princess?" Rona took note that he was about 4 inched taller than her and stood on tip toe, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before hugging him tightly, knowing her face was red before she pulled back and offered him a weak smile. His cheeks were slightly pink, but he offered a slight smile to her as well. Rona quickly put on her bodice and boots, followed by her cloak and gloves before fleeing to the rest of the group.

"There must be a cave nearby…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The smell was the first thing she noticed. She stayed closer to Bofur's side, she was unable to help it. Over the past month or two of travel she had come too really like the toymaker, more than she knew she should. Her father would scold her if he knew. He would say something like ' _You can't afford to be distracted on this quest!_ ' or ' _As your father I demand you drop these feelings!_ ' Rona sighed. No matter what, she couldn't win in this.

"It'd be a shame to just leave it lying around…" looking down Rona saw small chest of gold. "You're right. Ori, get a shovel." Rona helped them bury the treasure and smiled when Bofur held out a ring he had found. "For the beautiful Lady Rona." Rona took the ring and slid it onto her right ring finger. The band was a rose gold with ancient dwarven runes etched into it. She smiled and kissed his cheek then mouthed a thank you before leaving the cave. The smell was starting to make her sick.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Something's coming!" she heard her father cry. She knew that sound and didn't run from. But to the sound. Just as the brown wizard broke through the clearing, Rona threw herself at him hugging his waist.

"What the?! Miss Rona!" the old man smiled and patted her head making her smile until she saw what was with him. Rona pulled back and shook her fists at the old man anger clear on her face. She started yelling at him, at least that's what the group thought she was doing. Rona was beyond furious. She pointed back from the sled to the wizard near tears at that point before she grabbed the small bundle from the sled hugging it to her.

"I can't help it! I didn't dare leave him to his own devises! Who knew how long I'd have been gone!" A large cat jumped from the sled and sat by the girls side nuzzling at her rib cage since he was so large. Rona petted the cats head and the bundle in her arms stirred. She glanced around her and walked away from the group.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona sat down under a rock outcropping and the feline sat as a silent guard. She cried, and cried and cried. That last thing she wanted was for this to happen. The cat growled, and Rona looked up. Balin had followed her. Rona whistled and the feline stopped growling and let the elder pass him. "Lassie, what's going on? Your father looks ready to kill the wizard for upsetting you." She gave him a weak smile and patted the spot next to her. The look in her eyes was pleading with him.

With gentle hands Rona parted the blankets. In them was a small babe, not even a year old. His hair was a sun kissed yellow, and shone with its own light. An elven child. Rona remembered the day she found him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona had been out picking herbs for Radagast when she heard orc cries not that far from her. Silently she grabbed her sword and hammer, making her way to where the noise was coming from. What she saw made her anger boil over. A group of five orc were arguing over a small package. Normally she would've snuck away, but then she heard a babies cries and she decided to act. The orcs never knew what hit them.

Rona caved in the leaders skull with a mighty blow of her hammer and took the others out with her sword. Covered in orc blood she picked up the small bundle. The baby's blue and hazel eyes stared up at her, full of tears. She ran her finger over his cheek and he grabbed her hand sniffling.

' _Hey there now… no need to cry… I'll protect you._ ' As if the child could hear her, he smiled and drifted off to sleep. From then on, Rona had taken care of him; that included nursing the child. Radagast gave her herbs and a small spell, to which she thanked him for. She cared for the child for months, she cared for him 6 months before she got wind of her father. It was with a heavy heart she had parted with the child.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You saved him?" she nodded and kissed the babes forehead. The brown shirt he wore was in need of repair but it was still working at least. She passed the babe to Balin and took his blanket wrapping it around her front, like a sling and put him in it. He cooed at her, to which she smiled and tapped his nose. "You ready to go back?" Rona snorted and said no, making him laugh, ' _but as ready as I'll ever be…_ '

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Balin kept his hand on her lower back while she moved her cloak to cover the child, the cat following silently behind them. Fili walked over to her and looked at her front, catching a flash of blond. "Who is this?" It was Radagast who spoke then. "His name is Ellas. Green Wild in the common tongue. Rona named him the day she found him." Rona sent her an embarrassed glare to which he smiled. Bofur walked over and peaked at the babe smiling. "He's cute, for an elf."

Then they all heard a howl. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked noting who the whole group reacted to the sound of a howl in the not so far distance.

"Wolves?" Bofur answered him, "No that is not a wolf." Rona looked up behind Bofur and pointed a terrified look on her face making everyone look and brandish their swords, taking down the warg, but it was Thorin's blade that killed the beast the first of the two beasts while Bofur and Bifur killed the second.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" stated Thorin pulling his blade free of the beasts body.

"Orc pack!?" asked Bilbo in a panicked voice. Next Gandalf stormed up to Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest?! Beyond you kin?"

"No one." Was his soft answer. "Who did you tell!" Gandalf yelled at him, making rona mad but before she could say anything Thorin spoke up louder than before, "No one I swear! What is Durin's name is going on." He looked around then back to Gandalf, worry clear on his face.

"You are being hunted…" said Gandalf, then Dwalin spoke up, "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't!" cries out Ori, "We have no ponies! They've bolted!" Radagast told Gandalf that he would lead the wargs away. Rona held her hand out to him, a silent show of luck and he took off. "Stick together!" whispers Gandalf. Once Radagast was far enough away they ran,

They went from rock to rock, using each as cover. Rona stayed behind Bofur ans in front of Bifur, knowing that they would help protect her. Rona felt something brush against her, it was her cat. The all stopped behind on rock formation when Thorin grab Ori, "Ori no!" and held him back to keep him from sight of the wargs. Gandalf led them quickly to another rock formation when Thorin questioned, "Where are you leading us?" for which he got no answer. Once hidden, they kept silent until they saw a shadow upon the rock over us.

"Kili…" Thorin pointed up at the creature and nodding Kili drew his bow back and shot the orcs mount and then orc before he could blow his horn. But the creature's screams had attracted the others of their pack.

"Move! Run!" cried Gandalf leading the group at an even faster rate. And run they did, as fast as they could through the open plain, until they reached a cluster of rocks out in the open, covered by very few trees. They grouped by the rocks, forming a small circle, weapons held high.

"There's more coming!" yelled Kili as he held his bow at the ready when Thorin yelled, "Kili! Shoot them!" and he did, for it was his skill to shoot. "We're surrounded!" Fili cried out to the group.

"Where's Gandalf?!" cried Dori, looking about. It was Dwalin responded, "He's abandoned us!" Thorin looked around as wargs surrounded the group, "Hold your ground!"

Weapons rang, waiting to attack, when they heard Gandalf cry, "This way you fools!" There he was among the rocks! "Come on! Move! Quickly All of you!" the group ran toward the rock face one by one sliding into the hole that was there. "Go! Go! Go!" Rona ran sans slid down the hole, followed by her feline and ran to the very back, making her way down the path without waiting for the rest of the group. She had to keep Ellas safe. She did stop a small ways down though and faintly heard, "Kili! Run!"

There was a lot jumbled talk before she heard Dwalin, "I cannot see where the path rail leads… Do we follow it yes or no?!" It was Bofur who answered. "Follow it of course!"

Behind her she heard the group serge after her so she rushed forward even faster.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They walked through the small pass for what seemed to be hours before they broke into a clearing, before them was a beautiful city. The water fals ther were beautiful, the stole her breath away.

"The Valley of Imlardis… In the common tongue, it goes by another name…"

"Rivendell…" was Bilbo's soft answer, but Rona clearly heard it, and she sadly smiled. She this is where she would leave Ellas. With his own people.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea."

"This was your plan all along…" came Thorin's soft words, before anger tinted them, "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley, is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Rona heard her father scoff, "They will try to stop us…"

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered… If we are to be successful then this will need to be handled with tack, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." That made Rona snort and smirk back at her father before making her way down into the valley.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Mithrandir."

"Ah! Lindir." The two began to converse in the elven tongue and little Ellas began to wave his arms about and coo rather loudly.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Said Lindir, when Gandalf asked, "Not here? Where is he?" a horn sounded.

"Close ranks!" yelled Thorin, and the elves came in on horseback and circled around their small group. Rona worked her way to the outside of the group and watched as who she assumed was the lord of the valley spoke, "Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond!" Once again Gandalf spoke in the elven tongue once more sending Ellas on a cooing spree.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders… something or someone has drawn them near." He handed the blade in his hand to Lindir without a second glance.

"Ah, that may have been us." Said Gandalf with a small smile. Elrond turned to Thorin, "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Was Thorin's short reply.

"You have your Grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Rona kicked his foot with her own and shook her head in a motherly way to which he just arced a brow and looked away. Elrond looked at the group offering Rona a smile before speaking to them. Rona was getting tired of not understanding what they were saying.

Gloin let out a small roar, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" the group got into a small uproar before Gandalf spoke up, "No Master Gloin, he's offering you food." The dwarfs huddled together, but for Rona and Thorin, and spoke softly before looking to the elf lord once more. "Ah well... In that case lead on."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rona was pulled away from the rest of the group by Lord Elrond and taken to his study. "Now I think you wish to ask me something." Rona nodded and carefully took the babe from the sling and held him out to the lord. Elrond took the child affection for the child clear. "You wish for us to take him in?" she nodded, she couldn't take him with her, nor would she be able to care for him since she would die before he reached the equivalent of human 10 year old if her math was right. She knew she had no right to do that to a child.

"Very well, I'll make sure he is placed with a loving family. I feel you still wish to ask me something." A maid came in and took the child form the lord. Rona nodded and pulled the royal blue chocker from her neck. Elrond knelt before her and touched the scar. "I don't know what I can do. But I'll do my best to help you." Rona smiled, ' _I can ask no more than that Mi'Lord Elrond._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAH! I feel like this chapter was icky…. But I still liked it... sort of... let me know what you think loves! C.lee

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice.


End file.
